The invention relates to a hair-cutting apparatus having a toothed cutting device comprising a stationary cutter with at least one row of cutter teeth and a reciprocatingly drivable cutter with at least one row of cutter teeth, the cutter teeth having sheafing faces and the two cutters being in engagement with one another by at least a part of the shearing faces of their cutter teeth, and the cutter teeth of at least one of the two cutters being rounded at their distal ends except for the area of their shearing faces.
An apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example from DE 28 09 345 A1. The known apparatus is a hair-trimmer for thinning out hairs during hair-cutting. In this known apparatus the distal ends of the cutter teeth of the reciprocable cutter are rounded and polished. However, adjacent the rounded portions and extending into the proximal tooth areas, at the sides remote from the shearing faces of the cutter teeth, the cutter teeth of the reciprocable cutter have sharp edges as formed during the punching operation used in the manufacture of this cutter. These sharp edges may give rise to scratching and irritation of the skin as the cutter teeth move over the skin, which is an unpleasant and annoying experience for the user of the apparatus and is therefore undesirable and inconvenient.